<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only available outlet by Moonshine_Kei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851048">Only available outlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei'>Moonshine_Kei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukishima / Reader Vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Post-Timeskip, Some Humor, very light jealousy- mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in a crowded coffee shop, on a date with Tsukishima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tsukishima / Reader Vignettes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only available outlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The café is crowded with students, desperate for caffeine before their next class. The sheer volume of people packing into the library coffee shop makes it all to easy to lose sight of Tsukishima as he closes in on the bar with your drink orders. You’re sitting pretty at a table in the corner, chasing off the strangers who want to sit with you so they can share the electrical outlet you currently have your laptop plugged into. There’s a text response due tomorrow that you’ve barely looked at and you <i>cannot</i> put it off any longer.</p>
<p>You’re there for the long haul, not planning on leaving until you have a solid outline and all the annotations you needed, hoping that the caffeine could motivate you to go faster. Tsukishima had a bit of a break before his next lecture and had promised to meet you for coffee and a study break.</p>
<p>This wasn’t exactly an ideal date, but you both had obligations you had to meet- volleyball practice, university classes, papers you shouldn’t have procrastinated on…..</p>
<p>Anyways.</p>
<p>“Is this seat taken?” Asks an unfamiliar voice from an unfamiliar face, bag already sliding into the open seat. <i>Jackass</i>.</p>
<p>“Yeah, actually. Can you not sit there?”</p>
<p>“Well, I don’t see anyone there, so…” He’s unzipping his bag now, charger in hand. You fucking hate college sometimes.</p>
<p>Before you can start getting nasty, your order arrives with Tsukishima, who’s looming over the unwanted tablemate ominously.</p>
<p>“Just got back. Need me to help you find the door, or are you only <i>sometimes</i> this stupid?”</p>
<p>Even if he wasn’t an intimidating 6 foot 5, the ice in Tsukishima’s voice would have scared anyone away. Charger Guy, as he will be remembered in retellings of this story for the next few weeks, leaves with no fuss.</p>
<p>Tsukishima sits down, placing your coffee near your open reference text and sipping on his own, gaze unusually sharp and watching the retreating form of Charger Guy.</p>
<p>“He wasn’t even flirting. He just wanted the outlet.”</p>
<p>His honey brown eyes meet yours briefly.</p>
<p>“I know. Here,” he offers, voice defrosting for you. A hand reaches into his overcoat pocket, returning with a crinkling brown pastry bag that he offers to you over your laptop.</p>
<p>Your favorite dessert from the case was inside. He must had remembered from the last time you were here, because you hadn’t asked for it.</p>
<p>Long fingers play with the sleeve of your shirt briefly before returning to his own cup. His ankle is pressed against yours under the table.</p>
<p>The <i>I love you</i> was left unsaid, but you know for Tsukki, actions spoke louder than words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>